Hidden Princess
by BlueRoseJuliet
Summary: Years ago a princess was taken from her kingdom, never to be heard from again. Seventeen years later Yui Komori has been having strange dreams of people she has never met. While adjusting to life as a vampire, dealing with the brothers, and getting sicker by the day without her hosts noticing dreams are the last things she needs. What happens when four new vampires come to school?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi everyone my name is BlueRoseJuliet and this is my first fanfic! I would like to personally thank my good friend animejuliet and our other friend AzoMoAn for giving me the courage to post this story. I dedicate this chapter to them! Please enjoy and let me know if I should continue this story.**

**Prologue**

**The Meeting**

An ebony haired man sat in a leather chair, gazing violet eyes fixated on the table in front of him. There was a knock at the door. Raising his head the man said coolly, "Enter."

Four hooded figures entered the room. The man raised an eyebrow.

"I know I said to be discreet but cloaks?" he asked as the tallest figure gave a snort.

"Believe me this wasn't my idea, K-," but they were cut off by the shorter figure giving them a whack on the head. The tall figure swore and angrily turned to the person who had hit them, opening their mouth to say something but was cut off.

"No real names remember _Sugar-baka_?" a sweet tenor voice said making the taller figure known as _Sugar, _glare at them.

" Want me to fix that girly face of yours _Neko?_" he snarled making the smaller figure hiss. Sensing a fight about to break out another figure spoke up.

"_Neko, Sugar_" a stern baritone voice said and the two fighting figures snapped back to attention, turning to face the man in front of them. The violet-eyed man gave a nod of thanks to the figure that spoke.

"Thank you _Scholar._ I have called you gentlemen here for a reason however before we begin," the man murmured something and a blue light emerged from his hand. It soared up to the ceiling and created a dome that touched the floor. It expanded until it his the walls then faded. The four figures remained unfazed by this display.

"A silencing spell?" one of figures asked questioningly. The man nodded.

"We can't have any of the wrong people over hearing this, _Knives_" he calmly explained making the figure nod in understanding.

"This is pretty serious even for you _Commander,_" said Scholar crossing his arms. The violet-eyed man sighed.

"Well it's a very serious matter. We found _her_," he said bluntly. All four figures went stiff as a board. There was no doubt in their mind of who _her _was. For awhile there was silence. It was Scholar who spoke first.

"Are you sure?" he said quietly. The commander merely tossed a folder at the man who caught it gracefully while the others gathered around him. Opening it he scanned the information inside, letting his eyes rest on the picture of the smiling girl. Sugar let out an oath, Scholar to in shock to correct him.

"Who else knows about this?" asked Scholar sharply. The commander sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So far only you have been told this. With it being so close to the anniversary," the commander trailed off as the figures flinched at the mention of _that _day. He cleared his throat. "We couldn't risk it, they're in bad enough shape already. Can you imagine what _Angel _and _Demon_ would do if they knew?" Scholar massaged his brow, getting a headache just imagining what chaos the two would cause.

"I see your point. Knowing those two they'd tear apart the whole country just to find her," he sighed and the man crossed his arms.

"Exactly. We can't risk putting any of the family in danger at this point. That's why we're sending in you four. You are to infiltrate where she is and retrieve her without being suspected," he said and three of the figures nodded. Scholar however had noticed another page of information and his eyes widened at the information.

"Commander…the family she's with their…"

"They are to remain _**unharmed**__,_" he said sternly cutting of Scholar those his eyes were fixed the figure of Sugar. He heard him mutter, "damn." This time Scholar did hit him.

"Language," he said in an authoritative tone. Sugar merely rubbed his head, muttering to himself.

"When do we leave?" Knives calmly asked.

"As soon as you leave this room. You may approach the target but remember, she has no idea who you are. Her captors must not find out who you are so don't act suspicious. All the information you need is in that folder and our clothes are already at the base you will be staying at. All you need is this."

The commander handed Scholar a slightly heavy velvet satchel. He took it not glancing at the contents inside already knowing what it was. Standing up the commander walked so he stood in front of the figures.

"This mission cannot fail boys. We're all counting on you," he said seriously.

"Yes commander," the four figures said simultaneously saluting him, though Sugar did so mockingly. The young men exited the room leaving the violet-eyed commander alone once again.

"Good luck boys," he murmured.

At that moment, somewhere in Japan, a girl with pink eyes awoke.

**AN: There's my first chapter! This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it wasn't to good. Please make sure to review!**


	2. The New Students

**AN: Hello everyone! First I would like to say thank you so much for all the reviews! Also I apologize for this chapter being so late. I had it all typed up on Thursday night but Word was not responding so I had to force quit. Also I would like to thank my beta reader .diamonds! And now chapter one.**

**Chapter One**

**The New Students**

Yui shot up in her bed gasping for breath, her body covered with a thin sheet of sweat. It took a moment for her realize where she was. She was in her room at the Sakamaki mansion. She was safe.

Relief washed over her and she could feel her heart slow down. Drawing her knees up to her chest she sighed, folding her arms on top of them and letting her face fall against them. Closing her eyes she attempted to regain her breath.

_'That dream again'_ she thought as she thought back on the dream she just had.

_**She was standing in a beautiful hallway illuminated by candles (AN: Picture the hallway from Beauty and the Beast). At the end of the hallway stood a door that seemed to be emitting a glow. The sound of a woman humming softly could be heard. The tune sounded familiar to Yui(AN: Pans Labyrinth lullaby).**_

_**Yui started to make her way towards the doors the humming getting louder the closer the she got. The sound of children laughing reached her ears. She turned to see a group of six young boys running towards. Yui felt as if she knew them from somewhere. They took no notice her and ran right past her still laughing. She stood there still gazing at where they had come from.**_

_**"Come on Yui!" she heard a boy's cheerful voice say. She spun around but the group of boys had vanished. All that could be heard was the woman humming. A sudden chill creeped up from behind her. Turning her head she watched as the candles behind went out row by row. Yui suddenly felt afraid and broke out into a run, heading towards the door. She could feel the darkness approaching fast behind. She had to get to the door, she had to! Somehow she knew if she got to the door she'd be safe. She was sprinting now, hand out stretched, the door knob within reach…**_

It was at this point that Yui would wake up. Since her awakening a month before, Yui has had the same dream every single night. And every single night she would be a little closer to the door.

_'I almost touched to doorknob this time. For some reason I feel like I have to open that door. Like something important is behind it. But what? I think it has to do with that woman and those boys,' s_he thought with her brow creased. Her childhood had been very isolated, the only interaction with children were at school, but being so shy, she'd never had many friends much less boy friends.

_'And yet I feel as if I've met them before,'_ she mused thoughtfully. Everything in the dream seemed so familiar to her as if she'd been there before when Yui knew very well she hadn't. When they had first started Yui feared it was Cordelia once again but this was quickly dismissed. This was different then the dreams Cordelia had made her have. It felt like she was standing halfway between a memory and a dream.

Yui felt her heart start to burn. Hissing she clutched the place where her-...no. Cordelia's, heart was. She opened her left eye slowly, biting her lip to prevent her self from screaming. Like the dreams this had been occurring since her awakening. By now Yui was used to it.

Minutes passed and the sensation now dulled into a small ache. She sighed throwing the covers off of her and swinging her legs over the side of bed. Shakily she got to her feet using the bed to steady herself. Slowly, she made her way over to the closet and got dressed for the day, well night. After straightening her uniform she moved over to her vanity and picked up her brush.

As she brushed the tangles out of her hair she examined herself in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes and skin looked a bit paler than usual. Although her shirt covered them, Yui could still picture the various bite marks, the skin around them red from irritation, which littered her skin. She unconsciously stopped brushing her hair as her other hand moved to touch her latest bite mark; courtesy of Ayato.

He preferred to feed from her right before she went to bed.

_"Heh, now Yours Truly will be the last thing you think of before you sleep and when you see that mark in morning I'll be the first one you think of," Ayato said grinning maliciously._

That had been a couple weeks ago. By now Yui knew when each brother preferred to feed; with the exception of Subaru - who was unpredictable. Laito and Kanato during school, Reiji right after school, Shu after dinner, and Ayato right before bed. She knew it would be easier if she would choose one brother to feed from her but she hadn't been able to choose among the six brothers.

_'Well two,' _she thought as put her brush down on the table as the image of a certain lazy blonde and red haired vampire came to mind. She shook her head, trying to ignore the way her heart clenched. Yui didn't know why but even when she was human she'd always be pulled towards the two. She didn't know why, she just did. Though she felt a much stronger pull to one of the two in particular. It wasn't like they were different from the other brothers and treated her better. Shu for the most part avoided contact with her unless her was hungry while Ayato treated her like a possession. Despite there were moments where she felt like they actually cared. Before she knew it she had fallen for them.

_'But its not like it matters,'_ she thought sadly.

_Flashback_

_Yui walked down the school hallway feeling exhausted thankful it was her free period. She'd had another one of her dreams last night and hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Earlier that day Laito and Kanato had fed from her, and took a little more than normal._

_'I'll finish my homework for tomorrow now and then go to bed early tonight,' she thought to herself rubbing her head hoping to soothe her headache. She turned the corner and froze._

_Ayato had a girl pressed against the door of a classroom. She was a beautiful girl with silky pin straight black hair that fell gracefully to her midback. Luscious dark lashes fluttered open to reveal violet blue eyes as the girls ruby red lips curved into a seductive grin. One of Ayato's arms was wrapped around her curvaceous waist, holding her against him as he kissed her neck while her arms were wrapped around his neck. The other was lost somewhere up her shirt._

_Yui quickly hid behind the corner feeling heart ache. She heard the girl let out a giggle and unable to resist peeked at the couple from behind to the corner._

_"Oh Ayato-kun your so bad," she purred as she ran a manicured hand through his hair, "skipping class to make out with a girl. What would your little girlfriend think if she saw us?"_

_Ayato lifted his head up looking confused. "Girlfriend?" he asked. The girl rolled her eyes pouting._

_"You know that little blonde thing," she said in disgust, "that follows you and your brothers." Ayato's eyes widened with realization._

_"Chichinashi?" he laughed, "no way in hell. She's just my food, that's all. Besides," at this point he squeezed one of her breasts making her moan, "I prefer women that are fuller."_

_This made the girl giggle and pull Ayato's lips down to meet hers. The two made out for a while before Ayato removed his arm from her waist to pull the girl inside the classroom. There was a giggle before the sound of a door closing blocked out any other sounds._

_Yui felt tears stream down her face as one of her hand covered her mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping. She ran to the library, putting as much distance between her and that classroom as possible, blinded by tears._

_'It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter!' she shouted in her head. 'I knew there was no chance of it happening. So why…why does my heart hurt so much?'_

_Later that day after school Ayato brought the girl home and introduced her as Kimiko Shiryuu, his girlfriend. Reiji seemed pleased by this, which Yui noticed._

_"You seem happy about Ayato-kun and Shiryuu-san dating," she said to him after he had finished feeding from her. Reiji, who was in a good mood, nodded._

_"Your still new to being a vampire but in our world there are different levels of class. The highest being the royal family, the second highest being members of the royal court which are known as nobles, the third being common vampires, and the fourth being former humans turned vampires. Shiryuu-san's family is very high up in the royal court. I was afraid Ayato would marry someone of low class. That means I only have to worry about the other three and myself."_

_This made Yui curious. "I wasn't aware that some of the others were dating," she said. Reiji shook his head a frown appearing on his face._

_"Their not. Shu though is engaged to marry a girl from one of the noble families," he said with disgust, unaware of how his words further broke Yui's heart. She nodded and excused herself to finish her homework; though Reiji was unaware it was already done._

_That night Yui cried herself to sleep._

_End Flashback_

_'It's been three weeks since then, I should be over them. So why,'_ she thought clutching her heart, _'why does it still hurt?' _Yui shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts and glanced over at the clock.

_'I should probably take those now,'_ she thought. Putting her brush down she opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of iron supplements. She'd gotten it when she was human to help her anemia though she needed it now for another reason.

_'I'm probably the only vampire there is that can't stomach blood,'_ she thought as she popped two pills into her mouth, washing them down with some water from the glass she'd taken to keeping on her vanity for this purpose. Unknown to the brothers, but Yui's body rejected the blood she drank. The moment the disgusting liquid would enter her mouth her stomach would begin to feel queasy. Fifteen minutes later she'd be bent over a toilet, retching it up.

Yui had wondered why this happened. It could be because she had Cordelia's heart but Cordelia had been a vampire so that did not make sense. It could be because Yui was a former human but from what she read from the books in the Sakamaki library this wasn't the case. Maybe it was because Yui only drank donated blood that was in a glass and not from one of the brothers. They had never offered and Yui did not want to ask. She may be a vampire but having been on the opposite end of the vampire feeding spectrum she felt repulsed at the idea of doing to same to someone else.

_'I refuse to become like them,' _she thought disgustedly. Putting the pills away she grabbed her book bag and hurried downstairs for breakfeast.

When she entered the dining room she noticed everyone but Ayato was there. She sat down at her spot and grabbed the glass of blood placed there. Repressing a grimace she quickly downed the glass before setting back on the table. Laito eyed the glass with disgust.

"You know bitch-chan it would taste a lot better if you drank straight from the source. I'd be happy to show you how pleasurable it can be," he purred leaning towards her as Yui tried to repress a shiver. She opened her mouth to respond but Reiji cut her off.

"Enough Laito. We should be going now," he said in his usual authoritative voice. Laito sighed in disappointment before winking at Yui.

"Another time I guess bitch-chan," he said cheerfully before standing up to follow the others. They piled into the limo and since Yui was the last to get in she was forced to take the only available spot; which happened to be right next to Shu. Great.

Kanato looked around. "Where's Ayato?" he asked curiously hugging his teddy bear close to him. Reiji spoke without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Ayato went ahead to school already with Shiryuu-san. She picked him up earlier," he said making Yui relieved. She did not like being in the same room as Kimiko or Kimi as she insisted everyone but Yui call her. Yui shivered remembering their first encounter.

_Flashback_

_Yui was sitting in the Sakamaki library looking for a book to help her with her blood dilemma when she felt an unfamiliar presence behind her. She turned to find Kimi leaning against the door, glaring at her._

_"May I help you Kimi-san?" she asked politely. The girl sneered at her._

_"It's Shiryuu-san to you," she snapped before her lips turned into malevolent grin. Before Yui could blink she found herself slammed against the shelves, Kimi's hand wrapped tightly around her neck._

_"Now listen here you little blood whore," she hissed at Yui as the girl struggled for air, " you stay away from Ayato, he's mine. I will not let some former human get in my way. If it weren't for the fact he needs your blood I would have killed you already. But mark my words. If you so much as touch him, look at him, or talk to him, I will make your life a living hell. Got it?"_

_Yui nodded and Kimi sneered. Letting her go, she watched as Yui struggled to regain her breath. Hearing someone call for her, Kimi instantly perked up._

_"Coming Ayato-kun!" she yelled cheerfully before waltzing out of the room leaving Yui alone._

_End Flashback_

Ever since then Yui did her best to avoid the other girl. Luckily none of the others seemed to notice. Then again they didn't notice a lot of things.

Suddenly Yui felt the familiar queasy sensation in her stomach. Gritting her teeth she did her best to hide what she was feeling. A few minutes later they arrived at school. Yui quickly got out and moved as quickly as possible without looking to suspicious.

Ducking into the nearest bathroom she quickly went into one of the stalls and locked it before spilling her breakfeast into the toilet. She emerged shakily a minute later. Going to the sink she pulled out the toothbrush and toothpaste she took to carrying with her now a days and brushed her teeth. When she was satisfied that her mouth was puke free she put her stuff away, washed her hands, and then hurried to class.

She made it to her seat just as the bell rang. The teacher arrived a few minutes later.

"Good evening class. I am pleased to announce that we will have two new students joining our class today so lets be sure to welcome them. You may come in now gentlemen," he said. The door opened and two boys walked in.

The first one was tall brown hair that was tied back in a messy bun, with some strands hanging down to his neck and was parted to the right so that his bangs fell slightly over his right eye. His ears were pierced and his brown eyes held a look of irritation, which matched his frown. His arms were crossed.

The other was shorter with chin length black hair that was grey at the tips framing his pale face while his neck length hair in the back was pin straight with a red beret on top. Some of his bangs fell slightly past his bored grey eyes. There was a scar across the bridge of his nose and one on his lower left cheek.

"Class I'd like to introduce to Mukami Yuma and Mukami Azusa. Lets be sure to make them feel welcome," the teacher said. Yui felt an odd sensation. As if she had met these two before. They seemed so familiar.

"You two can sit by Komori-san. She can show you two around school. Komori-san would you please raise your hand?" Yui did as the teacher asked and raised her hand. The two boys glanced over at her. For a moment Yui thought she saw some peculiar emotion flicker in their eyes before being replaced with their previous expression. The two sat down; Azusa to her right and Yuma right behind her.

Azusa turned to her and gave her a shy smile. "Please take care of us Komori-san."

Yui gave him a smile. "I will do my best Mukami-san."

Yuma spoke up from behind them, "It gets confusing if you call us both Mukami-san. Plus we have two brothers I'm sure you'll meet so feel free to just call us by our names," he said in a lazy tone. Yui turned around to him looking sheepish.

"Ah your right Yuma-san, that would get confusing. In that case feel free to call me by name as well seeing as we're seating partners," she said giving the intimidating boy a shy smile. Again Yui saw a flicker of emotion pass through his eyes before he once again looked disinterested. At that moment the teacher began class.

As Yui sat there listening and taking notes she didn't notice that Azusa sneaking peaks at her while Yuma stared at the back of her head both thinking the same thing.

_'It's definitely her.'_

**AN: Finally I'm done with it! For all you Ruki and Kou fans, they're coming up in the next chapter. There is also a link on my profile for my Polyvore account with has picture's of the OC's and future things that will appear. Please be sure to review, I love hearing back from you.**


	3. The Mukami Brothers

**AN: Hey guys I'm back! Once again I want to thank you for all the reviews you guys are great. Special shout out to my awesome reviewers animejuliet, AnimeMango, MikaraRinna, Amazon Huntress, Alice,** **Famous0618, and my awesome beta!**

**animejuliet: Thanks doll, love you to roomie :)**

**AnimeMango: Aw you're welcome! I had to make both brothers taken for a reason which will come up in the next couple of chapters. The heartbreak hasn't even begun yet.**

**MikaraRinna: I'm glad you like my story so far! Yeah Ayato is being a little bit bitchy and its going to get worse in the next chapter.**

**Amazon Huntress: I hate when people are bullied to, I used to be. But yes Kimi is a f**kin bitch.I didn't mind the cursing.**

**Alice: Trust me even I want to beat the two of them up but we must be patient he'll get better later. The reason nobody stood up for her is because they didn't know what happened between Kimi and Yui. Even Ayato didn't know**

**Famous0618: I'm glad you like it so far!**

**Chapter Three**

**The Mukami brothers**

"And down this way is library," said Yui as she pointed to a set of double doors. It was her free period and she was currently showing Azusa and Yuma around who surprisingly had the same schedule as her. Noticing the disinterested look on both of her companion's faces she was about to show them where the gym was when the sound of pounding footsteps reached her ears. Yui saw a blonde blur heading towards them.

"Quick in here!" someone said hurriedly. Before she could blink someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the library. When she came to her senses she found herself hiding behind a shelf with an annoyed Yuma while Azusa looked amused. The person holding her was a boy with curly blonde hair that fell over his right eye, which Yui noticed, was a different color than his left eye. His right was red while his left was blue which were looking around cautiously. Both of his ears were pierced and his mouth was set into a frown.

"Oi Kou," said Yuma annoyed his left eye twitching slightly. "What the hell was that?"

Kou gave Yuma a serious look. "Fan girls," he said shivering, "crazy, crazy fan girls." Azusa gave the boy a bored look.

"Ne Kou I know we're used to your stupidity by now but you should probably let go of Yui-san before she freaks out," he said making Kou blink and notice Yui for the first time. Again she saw a flash of something in his eyes before he smiled.

"Oh sorry," he laughed lightly letting her go. "I'm Mukami Kou, Azusa's and Yuma-baka's handsome older brother. Pleased to meet you…?"

"Oh um Komori Yui pleased to meet you," she said giving a little bow. Kou looked at her for a second before pulling her into a hug.

"Yui-chan is so kawaii!" he said cheerfully as Yui blushed. "How were brothers able to to befriend such a cute girl so quickly!" A vein throbbed on Yuma's forehead.

"She's showing us around idiot," he said angrily. Kou pouted.

"Lucky! You guys got a cute girl as guide, Ruki and I had boring guy guiding us," he complained. Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind them.

"So this is where you ran off to Kou," said a calm voice. The group turned to face the person who had spoken to them.

Before them stood a boy with wavy black hair that was white at the tips. His ears were pierced and he stood a little shorter than Yuma. Silvery blue eyes gazed at the group before falling on Yui who was still locked in Kou's hug. He raised an eyebrow.

"And who might this be?" he asked, his eyes not leaving Yui. She managed she wriggle out of Kou's grasp.

"Komori Yui, I've been showing around Azusa-san and Yuma-san," she said giving a little bow feeling a sense of déjà vu. Ruki stared at her.

"I see. I apologize if my brothers have given you any trouble. I am their elder brother Mukami Ruki," he said politely. Kou huffed crossing his arms.

"Its not my fault fan girls are crazy! Its tough being an idol," he whined making Yui blink.

"Kou-san you're an idol?" she asked curiously. He looked at her shocked.

"Do you not keep up with the media Yui-chan?" he asked flabbergasted. She shook her head.

"I had a very sheltered childhood and I've never really kept up with the media," she explained as Kou nodded.

"That explains it," he said and now it was Yui's turn to look at him curiously. Ruki noticing her expression explained.

"Kou is one of the most popular idols at the moment," he explained and Yui looked impressed.

"Really? That's really impressive!" she said making Kou laugh. At that moment the bell rang. "Ah we'd better get to class! It was nice to meet you Kou-san, Ruki-san," she said as she followed Yuma and Azusa to the door. Kou smiled brightly at her and waved goodbye.

"You to Yui-chan! I hope we meet again!" he sang as the group exited the library. The moment they were out of sight the smile dropped from his face.

"Its definitely her," Ruki said crossing his arms as Kou nodded frowning.

"Did you notice?" he asked casually and Ruki glanced at him.

"Her smell? Yeah I did," he said as Kou ran a hand through his hair.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought," he sighed then noticed a familiar look on his brothers face. "I take it you have a plan?"

Ruki gave him a smirk. "Tell the others to go straight home after school. I have an idea."

It had been a week since the Mukami brothers entered school and Yui found herself spending most of her time with them. Usually because Kou would barge into their classroom for lunch and drag her with his brothers trailing behind him. Much to the dismay of the Sakami brothers. Whenever one of them came upon Yui by herself with one of the Mukami brothers would conveniently come along and pull her away.

'_Odd, its like they know whenever I'm in trouble,' _she thought. Not that she minded. Yui had been feeling weaker as the days passed. Her chest pains increased and she was barely keeping anything down. So far none of the brothers had noticed. Not paying attention to where she was going she didn't notice where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't-" she said quickly looking up but trailed off when she saw who it was. Green eyes stared maliciously down at her making her blood run cold. _'Ayato' _she thought fearfully. He smirked at her before grabbing her by the arm. There was the sound of a door being open before Yui felt her body being slammed against a wall making her see stars. When she came to her senses Ayato had loosened her collar and without warning he bit her.

She winced as the familiar painful feeling of having her life drained ran through her body. Ayato held her painfully close and Yui was sure she'd have bruises later. He continued to suck her blood before pulling away and Yui felt like she would collapse any minutes.

"Heh your lucky I went easy on you today," he said and frowned when he noticed she was not looking at him. His hand shot out and he held her chin so that she was forced to look at him. "I don't like others touching what's mine," he growled making Yui shiver, " stay away from those Mukami guys."

Ayato let go of her chin and Yui collapsed. He sneered down at her before exiting the room. After a few minutes Yui shakily got to her feet and made her way slowly back into the hallway.

'_I feel so tired,'_ she thought swaying slightly as she moved down the hallway. Her head ached and she felt faint. _'Just a little more,'_ she thought seeing her classroom ahead. Suddenly she was falling forward as everything slowly became darker. Before she blacked out she felt a pair of arms catch her.

When she came to she realized she was lying on something soft. Yui opened her eyes slowly, wincing at the bright light. She blinked and as her eyes adjusted she realized she was in an unfamiliar room making her sit up quickly. This only succeeded in making her dizzy.

"Take it easy Yui-san," said a familiar calm voice a pair of hands gently pushed her back down. Yui put a hand to her head.

"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely turning to face the voice. Ruki looked at her calmly.

"Your in the nurses office. You fainted earlier in the hallway. Luckily the blonde Sakami brother caught you and brought you here," he stated and Yui for the first time noticed a familiar sweater covering her.

'_Shu,'_ she thought warmly holding it close to her. She sat up slower this time and noticed that the nurse was absent.

"Where's the nurse?" she asked softly wincing at how hoarse her voice sounded. As if reading her mind Ruki handed her a glass of water. She took it and gave him a grateful smile.

"She had to step out for a bit. Luckily I had to drop something off and she allowed me to stay with since I told her I knew you. She left this for you," he said handing a small plastic bottle. Yui took it and could tell by the weight it was full of some liquid.

"She said to drink it right when you get home. Apparently you blood count is low and it should help with the anemia since you have a history with it," he said as Yui nodded.

"How long was I out?" she asked and Ruki glanced at the clock.

"An hour I'd say? There's only about thirty minutes left but you have permission to go home early. My brothers brought your stuff here. Do you need a ride home? We all have free period right now so it wouldn't be a problem," he offered and Yui nodded.

"That would be great thanks," she said smiling. _'I can avoid any questions that way,'_ she thought. She stood up slowly and grabbed her things when the door suddenly opened.

"What the hell are you doing?! You shouldn't be up walking just yet," said Yuma looking irritated. Yui opened her mouth to respond when Yuma strode over to her. Yui suddenly found her being carried princess style by Yuma making her blush.

"Yu-Yuma-san put me down!" she stuttered feeling embarrassed as they walked down the hallway but he ignored her.

'_This is so embarrassing,' _she thought burying her head in Yuma's chest to hide her blush. Had she been looking she would of seen a small red tint on Yuma's cheeks while Ruki was smirking.

The minute she sat down in the car she found herself in one of Kou's hugs.

"Yui-chan we heard you fainted! Are you alright?" he asked frantically as Yuma rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Kou-san, its just my anemia," she said reassuringly though this seemed to make the others frown but they dropped it. The rest of the ride home was quiet and soon they were in front of the Sakami mansion. Yui thanked them for the ride and went inside but not before Ruki reminded her to take her medicine.

When she got to her room she quickly changed into her nightgown feeling very tired. She pulled the bottle out of her bag and opened it. The medicine smelled odd making Yui wrinkle her nose. Taking a deep breath she downed the small bottle quickly grimacing after she finished.

Immediately Yui began to feel drowsy and stumbled toward her bed. She shakily got under the covers as her head began to ache. However it hurt a thousand times worse then any time before. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

**AN:I know its short but trust me the next chapter is going to be longer. I might have to split it into two parts. So much is going to happen so be prepared. Also please be sure to review! I love hearing back from you guys and will answer any questions you ask to the best of my ability.**


End file.
